


Rise up

by A_ToastToTheOutcasts



Series: The Lions of voltron and their paladins [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black is a tough momma lion, Black's POV, Gen, Having Zarkon as a paladin had a lot of side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ToastToTheOutcasts/pseuds/A_ToastToTheOutcasts
Summary: Black had been hurt by her paladin, once. She wouldn't let that stop her from choosing a new one.





	

Out of all of her sisters, it felt like Black had it the worst. Not that she'd ever admit it to her younger sisters. They relied on her as a pillar of strength and understanding, she couldn't afford to show those cracks in her mental structure.

Yet there weren't words to describe the pain she felt being kept in the castle while her siblings were sent away. She was alone, alone in a castle whose halls had so many poisoned memories within. From her very creation, her paladin - no, her former paladin - had been present. The first time she came fully online he was right in front of her optics. So small in comparison yet so much more intimidating. It had started so well, she and her not-paladin had worked like a well oiled machine. Moving as one, fighting as one, defending as one. With him and her sisters at her side, she'd felt invincible.

Then her not-paladin became corrupt, hungry for the power he could not have himself. Only her sisters could hear her shriek when he forced her to destroy innocent lives. He had used her for his own gain, with no regard to their past camaraderie.

It had broken her heart, the treacherous thing, when she was forced to separate from her not-paladin. After all he had done, all the twisted, violent things he promised to do, Black still wanted him to stay. Because if he left, then Black would be alone.

Maybe that was why she had clutched to their bond over the years, he was the only link to the past with her sisters and their paladins gone.

She had dared to hope when she felt a wormhole open up, and would have cried is her optics allowed it. Blue was back, chattering excitedly over the comm and she landed on Arus to enter the castle. She'd brought five organics, humans. She instantly recognized their quintessence as compatible with her and her sisters.

Voltron was to rise again.

She couldn't help the feeling of trepidation, her last paladin had hurt her so much. What would stop this one from doing the same? It was only when her potential paladin stepped within range that she could see. The mission to a moon, 'Kerberos'. The Galra. The Arena.

This human had been hurt by the Galra as well.

Maybe…this wouldn't turn out so bad. It was time for Black to stop cowering from her not-paladin and show him that she was not a thing to be controlled.

She was the leader of Voltron, and she would take this human, Takashi Shirogane, to the levels of greatness Voltron used to be.

That, was a promise, and Black never broke a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's pretty obvious the Lions are sentient. So how did Black react to the horrible things her paladin had done? In this case it's kinda like two people who've been abused using eachother as support.


End file.
